Creeper Attack
Creeper Attack is an Arcade game where players have to defend a "Trader" in the center of the map from creepers. Gameplay Creepers can spawn in any of the four lanes present, and slowly walk towards the trader to explode (taking around 25 seconds to do so). Each creeper explosion takes 10% off of the Trader's health. When all of the creepers are killed or explode, the next round will begin in 10 seconds. As the rounds go up, increasing numbers of creepers and other mobs will spawn. Right clicking the trader will bring up a menu of perks and consumables for the current game, which can be bought with gold (earned from team mob kills). At the start of the game, players get a stone sword, a bow, and leather armor, all of which can be upgraded via the trader. If you die, 33% of your remaining gold is deducted as a penalty. Mobs * Zombie (3 gold) - Spawn in various corners of the map starting from wave 2; behave like regular zombies * Skeleton (5 gold) - Spawn on top of the horizontal "beams" above each lane * Creeper (10 gold) - Spawn at the ends of each lane; doesn't attack players but walks to trader to explode (taking around 25 seconds) * Charged Creeper (20 gold) - Spawns starting from wave 9; same as regular creeper, but with more health * Zombie Pigman (15 gold) - Spawn next to creepers starting from wave 6; they start out as fast-moving babies and eventually grow up, which decreases speed but increases health. * Iron Golem (75 gold) - Spawn every 5 waves and have lots of health. Every additional 10 waves after wave 5 spawns an additional golem. * Blaze (30 gold) - Spawn in corners of the map and shoot explosive fireballs at players. They spawn from wave 11; every 10 waves after that spawns an additional blaze. Items and Upgrades * Sword upgrades ** Stone sword (sharpness I) - default ** Iron sword (sharpness II) - 600 gold ** Diamond sword (sharpness II) - 2100 gold * Bow upgrades ** No damage enchantments - default ** Power I - 800 gold ** Power II - 1600 gold ** Power IV + Punch 1 - 2800 gold * Armor upgrades ** Leather armor - default ** Iron armor - 600 gold ** Diamond armor - 2800 gold * Melee Power Up - Increases melee damage by 5 for 30 seconds - 150 (+10 per round) * Explosive arrows - Arrows explode upon impact and do 5 extra damage for 30 seconds - 300 (+20 per round) * Freeze All Mobs - Freezes all mobs except golems for 10 seconds - 500 (+40 per round) * Trader arrows - trader rapidly fires arrows at mobs for 15 seconds - 150 (+5 per round) * Healing potion - gives player a splash Healing potion that remains even if the player dies and respawns - 150 coins (+10 per round) Tips and Tricks * Try not to neglect creepers, since killing them is what causes the game to progress after all. * When attacking a Creeper don't stand on it, stand next to it so other players (who may have better weapons) can attack it too. * When being chased by an Iron Golem, run around the map and let your teammates attack it. If the golem is locked onto you, avoid battling it yourself unless it has almost no health remaining and you have sufficient health. * Activate Trader Arrows and Freeze All Mobs in the middle of a round instead of between rounds (which would cause them to be wasted due to the cooldown between rounds). ** Also avoid activating Freeze All Mobs during golem waves as it will not freeze golems. * The same amount of gold is given regardless of whether you or another person made the kill, so attacking a mob that's not being attacked by another player is better than having multiple people attack the same mob (often neglecting other creepers in the process). * If you are close to dying, try to purchase powerups from the trader so you get their benefit and waste less gold. * Kill blazes as soon as possible, since they can do large amounts of damage with their explosive fireballs and it becomes harder to aim as more mobs spawn. A un-upgraded bow will kill them in one hit. ** However, it seems Blazes cannot be hit when they are moving; they only take damage when hovering in place and shooting fireballs. See also * Comprehensive forum guide to Creeper attack Category:Minigames Category:Arcade Games